This invention relates to games of skill. More particularly, the present invention relates to games of skill that offer rewards for successful play.
A game of skill is a game, sometimes played on a machine whereby a result is derived by the player or participant's use of skills, as opposed to the result being controlled by chance. In other words, it is a game where the players or participants rely on their skill to get to the final result and not upon chance.
There are sometimes debates as to what constitutes a game of skill, many times with differing opinions, and differing philosophical legal arguments. There have been instances where claw toy machines, professional sports and even the stock market have been called into question.
A game of skill is a game where the outcome is determined mainly by mental and/or physical skill, rather than by pure chance.
A game of chance is a game, such as a dice game, in which chance rather than skill determines the outcome
Philosophical arguments can and have been made about the existence of chance or luck. One side of the argument is that nothing is truly by chance or that nothing is random. Everything has a reason, or purpose, and everything can and is controlled. The other side of the argument is that everything is by chance, or is random. Things occur for no reason or purpose, under no control or direction. Therefore, one could argue that chance or luck does, or does not exist.
These arguments aside, it is generally agreed that skill games contain one or more, and in some cases all of the following:
1. a strategy to be applied;
2. the ability for the participant to improve;
3. an undefined or incalculable win rate; and
4. the player's skill or actions are the controlling factor in the game, rather than chance (this being the most widely accepted feature of a skill game).
Games of Skill include many different types of games and come in many different forms and packages. They can be found in a wide variety of places and locations. Common examples of skill games include pool, darts, golf, trivia, and target shooting games. Such games can be found in taverns, arcades, grocery and retail stores, carnivals, festivals, and golf courses. Skill games often reward prizes and return something of value to the participants. These rewards are things like toys, stuffed animals, gift certificates, and an endless array of novelties and merchandise.
Games of skill can also be found in many different places in many different locations. There are also many activities where people are able to win prizes for participating in games and other events. A few examples of places where games of skill can be found and other games where prizes can be won include arcades, retail stores, carnivals and festivals, state and county fairs, specialty restaurants, theme parks, special promotions, tournaments and leagues, game shows, and sports and performance-based pay.
Coin operated games of skill can be found all around us. Arcades, hotels, retail stores, and restaurants all play host to such games of skill. Coin operated, and sometimes non-coin operated games of skill can be found among other places at carnivals, state fairs, and church or school festivals.
There are a vast array of means and methods to compete for and obtain prizes that have little or nothing to do with chance. A golf tournament, playing a Cyclone Game, or selling cookies are just a few clear examples whereby prizes can be won.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.